kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
IDOL BOMB!! (Chapter)
!! |Story Romaji Title = Aidoru bomu!! |Release Date = May 21 , 2008 |Arc = Idol Arc |Chapter = 7 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/7/page/1 |Volume = Volume 2 |Previous Chapter = More Than a God, Less Than a Human |Next Chapter = UP TO BOY |Adopted = Anime Episode 5.0}} IDOL BOMB!! is the 7 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Kanon Nakagawa has just won the best newcomers award for NNS Music Award show. Elsie, who was watching the show through TV, was overjoyed. Mari Katsuragi notices that Elsie is wearing a ribbon similar to Kanon's, to which Elsie replies that she wanted to feel like an idol too. Keima Katsuragi, however, thinks that real idols are obsolete and believes that idols in games are the real deal. Elsie, who is determined not to lose today, said that real world has these cute girls while game girls do not exist. Keima counters by saying that is the limit of idols from the real world, because idols are embodiment of a neverending dream, but that idols of real world, as they grow older, decay, grow wrinkles, start smoking, retire due to scandals and tell stories that people don't want to hear. Game idols instead, are always progressing: from pixel-art to fully rendered, from growing as idol in stories. These qualities make game idols superior. While the two are chatting, Mari becomes impatient and orders the kids to settle down. The next day, Elsie was looking for Keima to buy bread together, but he's nowhere to be found. Instead she noticed the students' unnatural behavior and asks Chihiro Kosaka, to find out that Kanon attends the same school and that she's coming today. Meanwhile on the rooftop, Keima was playing on his PFP when an unnoticed Kanon starts talking to herself about her debut as an idol. When she realized that Keima was behind her, she approaches him to greet him but Keima coldly turns her down as he doesn't know who she is. Kanon then tries to settle down by saying not everyone would know her but, suddenly, she uses her stun-gun to zap Keima and blast him away. Kanon, who is insecure when people don't notice her, continues to zap Keima relentlessly for not knowing her. When Elsie finally finds the almost burnt Keima, she notices Kanon and asks for an autograph on Keima's PFP, to which Kanon is happy to oblige. Elsie was delighted, but Keima was freaking out at the sight of having his PFP written over. However, this had the effect to calm down Kanon, whom told Elsie that she wanted her songs to be resound in everyone's heart, to which Elsie replied that they already did. Elsie then scolded Keima for not knowing Kanon even if they are in the same class and this makes Kanon snap again. Kanon zaps Keima again, now using two stun-guns. Keima is really scared now and runs away from Kanon, whom approaches him slowly. While Keima was prioritizing to save his game, Kanon, now determined to defeat Keima, asks his name and he answers. After learning Keima's name, Kanon runs off, much to Keima's relief, whom was praying to never see her again. However, as fate would have it, Elsie reveals that Kanon is the next target, much to Keima's shock. Trivia * This chapter's title is a reference to the Japanese Idol magazine "BOMB" * Keima's uniform, the way he salutes remind us to * Kanon is also the name of Ken Akamatsu's wife, who is (surprisingly) a former idol. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary